1. Field of Invention
This invention is related to a packing material for preserving fruits and vegetables especially for prolonging the preserving time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vegetables play an important part in human health. It has become a popular study in modern society, since ingesting fruits and vegetables provide many benefits.
Food storage equipment like a refrigerator, which is very helpful to preserve fruits and vegetables, is available. However, for the purpose of displaying in the market or deliveries, fruits and vegetables suffer a decay problem that is really harmful to maintain a fresh status of the fruits and vegetables. There are some conventional multiple layered packing materials providing limited preservative functions, but these packing materials still have a lot of problems that need to be solved, such as high cost, complicated producing processes and insufficient preservative functions.